masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dr. Warren
Dragon Age Reference Ok since this is now three times in the last few days, perhaps we need to take this up. Dr. Warren's line cannot be a reference to Dragon Age. This is because Origins came out over two years after Mass Effect. Therefore, it can't be a reference. Was it trivia, yes, but it was removed about a month ago because of that fact. Could Dragon Age be referencing this statement, possibly, but we can't reference it because of the time difference and we don't even know how far along DA was, let alone in development at all. So please stop adding references to it. Lancer1289 19:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Two words: Time Travel. Several more words: A band of roving time-traveling reference-makers who snuck into BioWare and put this reference into the game. You can't prove I'm wrong! :P SpartHawg948 19:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Asking for permission to add this, Dragon Age Origins was in development for 5 years, 3 more than Mass Effect, which puts this to be more feasible as their development cycles overlapped. It could have been an internal reference in development at Bioware. :Do you have a source for this information? If that is the case, development would have started in 2005, and we do know that Mass Effect was also starting development for its 2007 release. If that is true, then the situation might change. Lancer1289 02:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) http://au.pc.ign.com/articles/514/514514p1.html Here is an article talking about Dragon Age. Dragon Age was announced in 2004, and had a 5 year cycle. This proves the overlapping nature of both games. If you check on Wikipedia it also displays this fact. :I would still insist on developer confirmation that the line is an intended reference before re-adding the trivia to the article. This new evidence about the overlapping development cycles of Mass Effect and Dragon Age shows that the line could have been a reference, but it's not direct proof that it was. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to agree. We would need a dev to say for certain if it is and I'd recommend asking on BSN. If a dev say it is, then we'd have no problem inserting it, but until we have that, we can't given the release dates of the games. Lancer1289 03:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) It would be prudent to do what you discuss. However, it would be hard to get such confirmation. Trivia, does not need to be true, it could be speculative. Trivia entails use of unsure language such as maybe, possible, or might etc. this could compensate for the lack of confirmation. :"Do what we discuss"? What do you even mean by that because I'm very confused here. I will also point out that you are incorrect about our trivia standards. Trivia standards do not permit speculative trivia. Also taking into consideration what is stated above, we cannot add this trivia without confirmation. Lancer1289 20:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) What I was talking about was your plan to get confirmation. It's unlikely, but however since it is part of your guidelines I will not press further into this matter. It is just that "Thank the (M/m)aker" is not a thing most would say and is extremely rare in common speech. This suggests a connection. Due to the guidelines, how does C-3PO's remark count as trivia either? Did they Bioware confirm this too? a If they didn't then Dragon Age can be put into the trivia section or put into a "Reference section with C-3PO's remark". :I would suggest going onto the BioWare forums for confirmation, something that we can independently verify is crucial, therefore emails are not a good option. Unlike the C-3PO reference, it needs it. The fact remains that Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope was released give or take thirty years and seven months before Mass Effect was, while Dragon Age was released two years after ME was. Also note the key words in the current trivia quote "which may be a reference" indicating that it isn't confirmed, but a possible reference. Perfectly in line with the Trivia Guidelines. However, given the fact that BioWare did make both ME and Dragon Age, yet Dragon Age came out after ME by about two years, confirmation is needed. If DA:O was released before hand, then it would be a very different story. Lancer1289 04:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) It may intrest you to know that Dragon Age existed as a board game for over a decade and a half before becomeing a game. All of its mithology including their deity the Maker has existed well before mass effect. Added to the fact that Dragon Age Origins was in devloupment at the time makes it seem far more likely to be reffering to a future work in devloupment than a tacky line from a sub-chacter from a movie. As a bonus adress the fact that Dr. Warren is not a robot so it is more likely she is reffering to her deity and not a foolish jedi turned crazed sith lord. :Do you have any proof behind this because I can't find any evidence to support it. Lancer1289 21:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC)